The goal of the Gynecological Cancer SPORE at the University of Texas - M.D. Anderson Cancer Center is to conduct innovative translational research for the prevention and treatment of uterine tumors. Tumors arising from the epithelial (endometrium) and smooth muscle (myometrium) compartments of the uterus are important, yet under- funded, causes of morbidity and mortality in the United States. Endometrial cancer is the most common gynecological malignancy in the United States with an estimated 39,300 new cases and 6,600 deaths for 2002. Smooth muscle tumors of the uterus, especially leiomyomas, are the most common indication for hysterectomy in the United States, with an estimated 250,000 hysterectomies per year attributable to these tumors. The proposed Gynecological Cancer SPORE is a truly multidisciplinary program that includes clinicians and basic scientists with both oncologic and non-oncologic backgrounds. Such a multidisciplinary team is necessary to achieve a more thorough understanding of the pathogenesis, prevention, and treatment of these tumors. The Gynecologic SPORE consists of five research projects: Project 1, Randomized Phase II Comparison of Arzoxifene and Megace in Women with Advanced or Recurrent Endometrial Adenocarcinoma with Laboratory Correlates Designed to Identify Mechanism of Action (Thomas Burke, M.D., and Cheryl Walker, Ph.D., Co-Principal lnvestigator). Project 2, A Novel Endometrial Cancer Chemoprevention Strategy for Obese Women, an At-Risk Population (Karen Lu, M.D., and Peter Davies, M.D., Ph.D., Co-Principal Investigators). Project 3, CpG Island Methylation Profiling of Endometrial Cancer (Russell Broaddus, M.D., Ph.D., and Jean-Pierre Issa, M.D., Co-Principal lnvestigators). Project 4, Molecular Progression of Endometrial Cancer (David Loose-Mitchell, Ph.D., and Judith Wolf, M.D., Co-Principal Investigators). The research projects are supported by four cores: Core 1, Administration (Thomas Burke, M.D., Principal Investigators);Core 2, Pathology (Russell Broaddus, M.D., Ph.D., Principal Investigators);Core 3, Biomarkers (David Loose-Mitchell, Ph.D., Principal Investigator);and Core 4, Biostatistics and Bioinformatics (Peter Mueller, Ph.D., Principal Investigator). The Developmental Research Program (Cheryl Walker, Ph.D., Principal Investigator) will provide funding for innovative research. A Career Development Program (George Stancel, Ph.D., Principal Investigator) will encourage faculty development research. An Internal Advisory Committee and External Advisory Committee will assist in scientific and clinical planning and evaluation of projects.